Fate Inquisition
by Mara The Supreme
Summary: Arturia Pendragon has been transported to the world of Dragon Age Inquisition and has been transformed into a futanari with a large amount of sexual libido by the mysterious green mark on the palm of her hand. Just what new adventures await her now?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a shout-out to Bighead98 sending a personal message to me and requesting this story topic to me so some of the credit for this definitely belongs to him/her. I will be open to any other suggestions I'm the future but I will probably be looking to write more one shots at the moment due to all of the incomplete stories I have on the shelf. If you suggest a story to me that would require multiple chapters like this one then I still may be open to writing it but I may wait a while before actually writing it to update my other stories. With all that said and done please enjoy and criticize anything you all may feel needs to change about this story to make it better**.

The battlefield once roaring with ferocity was now eerily silenced. The remains of demons were all that could be seen for what felt like miles. All slain by a one man army, wearing royal armor and a blade only legends sing of.

Cassandra Pentaghast, an exemplary swordsman, now investigating the remains of the demons she had prepared an entire squadron to combat.

"Who or what could have done this…?" Some of the demons were easily cleaved into pieces like paper, and others were scorched alive by a very powerful form of magic.

"First the Breach, and now this…"

"Well Seeker what do you make of this? It looks like the work of a dragon if you ask me" a dwarven man stated, accompanying Cassandra.

"No…if it was a dragon we would have been alerted by it immediately or we would have at least seen it for ourselves." She replied.

"She's right Varric there aren't even any tracks or claw marks to suggest it was a beast of any sort." An elven mage also tagging along explained as he scanned the area.

Varric chuckled at with a nonchalant expression on his face. "At least I'm pitching us ideas. Besides we might as well be thankful and get out of here before whatever DID kill these things comes back for seconds."

"Negative. We need to find the culprit and death with it incase it wreaks havoc on any nearby innocents." Cassandra said, drawing her sword and taking her shield in hand.

"And what if we piss off the 'culprit' and it ends up killing us eh?" Varric stated, hoping the seeker would reassure him in some way. But she was already following the trail of dead bodies almost as if she was eager to possibly find such a formidable foe. Varric noticed her soldiers began following her without a second thought as usual.

Even the elf picked up the pace and raised his voice at Varric who was still standing in the same spot behind him."Try not to fall too far behind."

"Glad to see you don't have a problem with this either Solace." The dwarf retorted.

As the group traveled through what looked to be a ghost town of a battlefield Cassandra was beginning to think Varric has a point earlier. Whatever caused the mass carnage they were witnessing never tired or let up as it continued. She didn't want to admit it but from the looks of things, this might be an enemy they can't handle. But the possibility of the breach releasing a demon that's capable of this means they need to do all they can to stop it. Even if it meant sacrificing their lives.

Following the trail of splattered blood and chunks of demons scattered everywhere was starting to become more annoying than intimidating. It just seemed to never end some of the soldiers under Cassandra's command, and Varric, began to think it was just some sort of nightmare and they couldn't wake up.

Then the dwarf decided to speak up "Hey, Seeker?"

"What is it?" Cassandra bracing herself for another bad joke of his.

"Have you ever heard of the fabled King Arthur?"

Her eyes narrowed at the mentioning of such a topic. "The fairy tale told to little children as a bedtime story? I never cared for it."

"The legendary hero king that was famous for his magical blade correct?" Solace chimed in.

"Yeah, the same magic blade and incredible swordsmanship that was able to decimate armies uh…somewhere around the size of what this one was…" Varric stated while kicking more severed remains of demons from the path.

Cassandra was having a rush of mixed emotions right about now. Irritation, disappointment, and a pinch of anger, all from having to talk about fairy tales while pushing across a sea of dead bodies in order to possibly find what may have caused it all.

"Are you actually suggesting a FICTIONAL character did this?" The seeker growled.

"I'm saying that it could be someone who is actually SO good at killing, they could make a fairy tale about it just like King Arthur. But not to worry it's still not too late to turn around and let ourselves be-"

"I will not let something as insignificant as fear force me turn back! If there is a lone warrior that did this then we will gather information on him. If he is hostile we will apprehend him and if we die trying to stop him then so be it. If any of you are not prepared to make that type of sacrifice then feel free to turn back now like the sorry excuse for man you are!" Cassandra didn't bother even slowing down her pace as she shouted.

Varric and Solace exchanged glances as they still followed the seeker and looked back to see that the soldiers didn't seem to have any plans of abandoning the mission. As eerie as this situation was, there was alot each of them have been through already and Solace as well as Varric were no different.

"I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we will do everything within out power to help" Solace said, attempting to reassure Cassandra but it only made her turn her head back to glare at Varric who still had a small smirk on his face as usual.

"Ah hell, if you all are actually going trough with this then I might as well be here to make a good story out of how we miserably fail trying to fight it. You'll need Bianca's help to help get out of this one alive, heh."

Cassandra still wasn't happy to say the least. To be honest she knew none of them would leave, she just wanted to shut Varric up is all.

Suddenly a loud crash and an unsettling amount of vibrations from the ground followed. "That sounded like a troll!" Cassandra shouted. Everyone instantly regained their focus and tried their best to stay close to their superior as she sprinted to see what was happening.

It appeared to be a large troll unsuccessfully trying to smash a blonde haired woman in blue, and silver armor. She was dodging the troll's axe studying it's movements for an opening. The sound of the behemoth's rampage filled the entire area even causing the snow to ride and fall from fight was clear to be extremely one-sided however when the woman began dismantling the beast, slicing down its legs so it couldn't stand allowing her to make a swift finishing blow to the head, cleaving it off effortlessly.

After seeing this, anyone within Cassandra's squadron had a sigh of relief. They assumed the warrior was on their side. Cassandra and Solace weren't entirely won over however and Cassandra planned on getting every last one of her questions answered on just who this person was. She walked forth towards the lone warrior and soon she could hear the sound of Varric's voice again.

"Hey go easy on her will ya Seeker?"

She rolled her eyes and just continued to approach the female warrior who began to smile and greeted the Seeker.

"Greetings. It's been a while since I've seen another…human face."

The female Knight resisted calling Cassandra's face "friendly" since that clearly wasn't what the Seeker was trying to portray.

"From which kingdom do you hail from?" Cassandra said with a stern tone.

"Alas I don't know where I am exactly. I assumed you were the one that may have summoned me here."

The Seeker's eyes narrowed. "Summon you here…? Where did you come from…?"

"Well my old homeland was named Camelot but I haven't been home...For quite some time now."

Solace raised his eyebrows in response to what the woman said "Excuse me, did you just say you were from Camelot?"

"The same place King Arthur was in charge of right?" Varric chimed in, eager to see what she'd say next, trying not to burst out with laughter.

"Ah…uh yes…thats right." She looked downward in thought. She was confused as to how they knew about her Kingdom. She was transported from her timeline, to the future with Shirou Emiya during his modern era but now it she was back to an era much more similar to her own time. But there were no feral monsters attacking people like this in her Kingdom and there was nothing familiar about the area she awoke in. There were just too many unanswered questions for her to hope of getting around alone through this place, the warrior determined it would be in her best interest to stay close to the Seeker and her followers until she learns more of her whereabouts.

"Pardon me for inconveniencing you, but may I ask if I can come with you all? My name is…Saber- Hngh!"

Saber grasped her left arm in pain as a bright green glow began to flare from the palm of her hand.

"No…not again…!" Saber muttered to herself.

Cassandra's eyes grew wide as she gazed at the glowing mark. 'Her hand! It's just like the breach!' The Seeker drew her blade and pointed it at the trembling warrior. "You're under arrest for further questioning.

Cassandra's soldiers exchanged glances for a moment but soon surrounded Saber and approached her to grab hold of her. The first man to place a hand on the blonde haired knight was thrown across the field and was lodged into the snowy mountain near them however.

"I'm sorry…I can't control myself when I'm like this…" Saber said, embarrassed about what she knew was about to happen next.

"Everyone! Attack!" Cassandra ordered.

One by one each soldier attacked and was quickly disposed of by Saber, knocking them unconscious with heavy blows, not even using her blade. She downed 10 different men at once without a single scratch. When finished Cassandra was already engaging her with Solace and Varric prepared to back her up.

Saber had a wild, hungry look in her eyes that locked on with Cassandra's. The seeker studied Saber further and noticed heavy breathing all of a sudden. If she was tired from fighting she would have been earlier and she oddly decided not to kill any of her soldiers. 'just what is she fighting for?' the seeker thought to herself.

Varric broke the moment of silence once again. "You know I'd hate to have to shoot such a pretty face. Why not just come along with us and everyone gets to be happy eh?

Saber didn't acknowledge the dwarf. Her eyes never left Cassandra. In just a few seconds Saber drew her sword again and charged the Seeker, leaving her with just barely enough time to lift her shield in the way of her sword. When Saber's sword clashed with Cassandra's shield Varric took the opportunity to take a quick shot at Saber with his crossbow but Saber moved out of the way so quickly if was almost as if she saw it coming.

Saber turned her sudden assault to Solace, swinging her blade at him until he was forced to summon a barrier as it was getting to hard to avoid her strikes for much longer. Cassandra rushed towards his aid and swung her sword only to have it blocked by Saber and to be kicked hard into the stomach. The seeker was winded and was now struggling to keep balance while Saber was back to pressuring Varric.

"As soon as one of us is in trouble she just moves on to the next… Varric!"

"Way ahead of you!" He already was planning on using one of his special techniques to fend of the warrior long enough to let them breathe. After getting some distance from the mysterious female warrior, he angled his crossbow into the air and fired an abnormally large arrow that broke part into dozens of arrows that were all talking down upon Saber at once. Solace took this opportunity to use ice magic to freeze her in place and prevent her from escaping her face.

Varric regrouped with Cassandra and Solace with 4 words he desperately needed to get off his chest.

"I told you so." He said. "We never shoulda came this far out here."

Cassandra was too focused on Saber as the mysterious Knight began deflecting each of the arrows, with practically untraceable speed, back at all 3 of her opponents Solace brought up another barrier over the group. The arrows snapped and fell to the snowy ground.

"Just who's side are you on?!" The seeker yelled.

"Hey you were about to tell me to do what I did! Wasn't my fault!"

Solace watched Saber easily break free from her icy prison and struggled to develop any efficient plan of attack. What was even worse was what the loud rumbling echoing through the area symbolized.

"I believe an avalanche is approaching. Probably from all the commotion the troll was stirring up when fighting Saber from before."

"What?!" Cassandra felt like she couldn't let such a dangerous for run rampant through all of Thedes. She was determined to bring her to justice and not allow her to interfere with the war she and her allies were already fighting.

"Solace! Varric! Gather all the soldiers and head back to the nearest campsite! I'll hold her off!" She could already tell Varric and Solace weren't particularly fond of the orders they were given but they weren't the types to argue with her in this situation. Solace let down the barrier and he as well as the dwarf dashed to gather all the soldiers they could find together as Cassandra attempted to push Saber back on her own.

After seeing the Seeker was now properly separated, she jumped up to a higher level on the mountain, learning to a cave that she knew Cassandra would follow her into. Cassandra quickly scaled the mountain to catch up to Saber and as she looked back down she could only see a glimpse of her team before the Avalanche passed by. Now all that was left standing between her and capturing Saber was the dark cave Saber ventured into. After taking a deep breath the Seeker raised her weapons and slowly entered the cave as silently as possible.

The cave grew darker as she continued to look for any signs of Saber deeper within the only source of light were now miniature cracks within the mountain that let in small creaks of light, providing minimal amount of vision for the seeker. Cassandra began to think her only chance of winning in a place like this was if she could recall Saber's battle style and search for any class with her technique and exploit them to her advantage. This alone would prove to be a herculean task, Saber literally seemed to move as fast as the wind, cleverly keeping Cassandra, Solace, and Varric at bay by focusing on disabling them and suppressing any opportunities to attack.

And within the small windows of attack Cassandra did have, blonde warrior brushed of her attacks like they were nothing. If she had any hope of surviving she would just have to hope she could last long enough alone to adapt to such an impressive opponent. But her chances were slim. And then just like that Saber appeared before her, already charging at Cassandra with the same speed from before. The seeker brought her shield up again out of reflex but when Saber got close enough, she struck the shield with an upward slash blasting tremendous momentum and strength.

Cassandra's shield went flying out of her hand and bounced off of the walls behind her, sliding back to for her to simply run back and get it without letting down her guard. The seeker took her blade in both hands and attempted to retaliate with calculated strikes that prevented Saber from lifting her sword in time for her to counter or parry.

To remedy the situation Saber dodged and baited her attacks, eventually standing directly infront of a wall Cassandra could barely see from the darkness of the room and she ducked underneath the Seeker's sword and it was lodged into the wall. Saber instantly swing her sword again at Cassandra while her blade was stuck, forcing her to jump backwards and abandon her only weapon.

At this point Saber dashed again rammed Cassandra into the ground. The blonde Knight pointed her sword at the Seeker's throat marking Cassandra's seemingly inevitable defeat. Cassandra's life was in Saber's hands now, all she could do was wait for the end.

"What are you waiting for? Finish me off like a real warrior!" Cassandra shouted at opponent.

Saber only stared into Cassandra's eyes again and slowly began to run the tip of her blade down the center of the Seeker's torso and her armor was split in half. It was cut so easily it was like magic and Cassandra was very unpleased with this. She instantly covered her breasts crotch from showing and glared at Saber.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Be still. It will be over soon."

Saber removed all of her armor only leaving her boots on and revealed the raging member from between her legs. It was a towering 8 inches long manhood that Cassandra couldn't believe she was seeing.

"You wouldn't dare…" Cassandra muttered. But taking another look at Saber implied she definitely had intentions with going through with rape. Cassandra made one final desperate attempt to break for her sword still lodged in the wall but Saber cut her off and forced the Seeker face first into a wall, holding both of her hands back with an undeniable grip. Cassandra could feel the back side of her already torn armor was ripped aside as well and then she felt that Saber's cock was penetrating her and instantly pumping fast and hard.

The Seeker had incredible willpower but her physical strength just proved to be inferior to Saber's. She could only wait for a chance to escape. This was sure to prove to be a challenge as well however as Saber pounded away harder and harder into Cassandra ass making lewd noises of her enjoyment echo throughout the cavern.

"Ugh…mmph…!" Cassandra tried not to let any signs of pleasure slip out as her opponent continued. Soon Saber picked up Cassandra as if she were a child and began pulling her up and down on her cock as she thrusted into her only making it harder on Cassandra to resist her.

 _'How can she be so powerful?!'_ Cassandra bellowed in her mind. _'Whats the source of all this inhuman power?!'_

Saber reached her climax and bursted with several strings of thick cum into Cassandra, dropping her onto the floor but then forcing her mouth onto her cock still as erect as before. Cassandra was surprised to see that her cock somehow tasted similar to honey but was still determined on getting away from the mysterious warrior. That determination however…was beginning to fade away as Saber thrusted her length into Cassandra's mouth.

Cassandra's couldn't understand how she was currently feeling. Overall she just began to feel as if this wasn't something she wanted to end so quickly. She began sucking on Saber's cock instead of resisting. Something about the taste and the sensation was making her feel addicted to Saber's manhood.

Now Cassandra found herself wrapping her arms around Saber's legs and twirling her tongue around the tip of her cock making her moan loudly with intense pleasure. Saber began jerking off her cock while thrusting into Cassandra's mouth as well making herself cum down the Seeker's throat for so long she could hardly swallow all of it and breathe. What was sure to be Cassandra's most harrowing battle changed into her most incredible moment her life within minutes.

But then she woke up. Laying on the cavern floor covered in the cloudy liquid that almost suffocated her from earlier. It appeared she had blacked out from Saber's last climax.

"Urgh…did she leave…?"

"No I didn't." Saber replied fully dressed once again and holding Cassandra's blade and shield in hand, lying it down next to her as she spoke.

"You see I'm actually…extremely embarrassed about what happened between us…and well…if you'd give me a moment of your time I think I can explain why I felt compelled to…do what I did."

Cassandra sat up looking down at her torn and stained armor, dented shield and badly damaged sword. And then looked back to Saber who now had an incredibly civil and calm look on her face.

"This better be good…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Cassandra is…dead?"

"Well let's just say it's high possibility" Varric said, answering the red headed mage, renowned for aiding the famous Grey Warden in battle, Liliana.

She was tending to soldiers returning from the now ending battle gravely wounded. Casualties we're heavy and there seemed to be no end to the demons as the breach they were emerging from was still present. Now that she was greeted by Solace and Varric, who had departed with Cassandra earlier to try and find a stop to the portal, she was also greeted with only more bad news.

"It may sound hard to believe but we ran into a warrior on the way to the Breach and she singlehandedly fought all of us very effectively. The battle was stopped by an avalanche and it separated the warrior and Cassandra from the rest of us leaving her alone with the knight with no aid…we can only assume the worst considering we never even managed to touch her when it was 13 on 1." Solace explained.

"This Knight...she was human?" Liliana asked.

"It appeared so on the surface but she fought on a level that far surpassed one."

"Ok. Did she have a name? Has she sided with the demons?"

"No she's not on the demon's side. There's a whole field of demon guts she left behind for us to clean up. And if I remember correctly she told us to call her 'Saber.'" Varric answered.

Leliana brought her hand to her forehead and sighed in frustration. "So we lost Cassandra to a lone warrior who is apparently powerful enough to eliminate and entire army on her own when we're desperately losing our army to the breach."

"I know the situation is dire but I suggest we do all we can lest Cassandra's sacrifice be in vain." Solas reminded the others with a heavy heart.

"…Well we can't seal the Breach ourselves… and I doubt there's much we can do about Saber. However I will not leave the battlefield assuming our comrade is dead without seeing a body. The three of us will return to where you two last saw her and we'll see for certain ourselves."

Leliana turned around and began walking to her quarters to gather supplies for the trip when Solas and Varric both glanced at one another before quickly walking up to her pace and getting more details on the plan she had just hatched.

"Now hold on. I have no problem with seeing if the Seeker is alright but what are the three of us gonna go if we run into Saber again on the way there?!" Varric said.

"From what you two have told me I don't think we ought to try to fight her head on. We don't have the type of fire power to defeat someone like that and this battle has been waged far too long for our forces to be in any good condition. We'll simply ward her off long enough with a little strategy and retrieve whatever we can find before retreating."

Solas placed a hand on Leliana's shoulder. "Ma'am I understand you do not want to risk any more casualties but I fear that we may never escape a foe of that caliber with only the three of us. Might I suggest we at least take 5 mages along with us? I believe I know of a way we can hold her off and I can nearly guarantee it will work."

Leliana stared at Solas for a few moments before nodding. "Fine. I leave them in your care. But you will accept the responsibilities of any of their deaths."

"I am fully prepared to uphold the consequences."

…

"This is it?"

"Yes that's the one. Follow the instructions I gave to you."

"Alright…" Saber responded as she raised her hand and the mark on her palm began to glow brightly. Saber and Cassandra had emerged from the cave after Cassandra suggested they find a rift of which demons were also emerging from which happened to be not very far from them. The Seeker explained Saber that there should be a way for her seal the Breach with a mark such as Saber's and that if Saber could seal the rift then the breach could be sealed as well. Cassandra remembered speaking to Solas briefly about ways to deal with the Breach before and how to possibly get rid of it, but unfortunately she wasn't good at reciting the information.

Saber kept her hand raised for nearly 3 minutes and nothing was really changing about the small rift they were attempting to close.

"You clearly aren't doing it right…" Cassandra said, shaking her head.

"With all do respect…Seeker…I am following your instructions as closely as possible." Saber responded calmly.

"If you were following my instructions close enough the rift would be dealt with by now."

"Well correct me if I'm wrong but I doubt that this is something that happens regularly in your world. Maybe we both just lack the experience to-"

"I TOLD you everything you need to know. That mage you were trying to hack into pieces earlier told me exactly what procedure to follow in order to do this!"

Saber turned her head to look at Cassandra while still trying to seal the portal. "I am very sorry for the way I behaved earlier. It was the mark on my hand that made me-"

"Yes yes I know already you don't have to tell me twice. Ever since you got that mark you apparently get the uncontrollable urge to rape others. Something I would have never found myself believing ordinarily but I know that if you actually wanted me dead while we were fighting and it wasn't the mark that made you that way...you could have killed me several times over."

Cassandra looked down at herself and was reminded that she was no wearing Saber's attire of armor now since Saber ruined her original suit of armor. She suggested they switch armor sets in order make up for it but Cassandra wasn't taking much of a liking to the long skirt that came with the armor, fearing it would only slow her down in combat. Also it didn't necessarily feel right seeing Saber…in her old armor which was still stained and torn through the middle revealing nearly everything on her torso.

Cassandra then noticed Saber was blushing slightly while looking at her.

"What's the matter with you? Is the cold getting to you or what?"

"N-no I'm just still…sensitive about this topic. I've never had to restrain myself from these types of impulses before." She gripped her free hand and a look of pure determination filled her eyes."Cassandra I promise I won't let myself succumb to this urge again. You won't be forced to go through such humiliation anymore."

Cassandra appreciated the gesture but she could feel her heart sink a bit as Saber said that. As much as it disgusted her to admit about herself, there was a connection she felt with the mysterious swordsman that made that incident Cassandra experienced more than just a sexual assault. Saber felt the same in vise versa although she was convinced she had utterly disgraced a warrior's honor. Saber made a vow to herself to do all she could to prevent it from happening again.

"Saber…" Cassandra called out, now feeling her face grow in heat as she prepared to say something she knew she may immediately regret.

"Yes Seeker?" Seeing Cassandra's face slowly turn red with each second.

"You know…when you get the urge to do…you know what….you don't…" Cassandra trailed off.

"…Yes? What is it?"

"You….You close the rift portal Saber!"

"I did?" She turned and looked to see that there was nothing left of the rift, her mark returned to it's original state as well. "I'm not sure how I did it but the deed is done."

"We'll just have to worry about that later. Let's head to the source of all our troubles and attempt to seal the breach to end this."

"It would be rash to rush to the breach Seeker. You described it to be much larger and unstable than the rift we found here."

The Seeker folded her arms. "Before I came up this damn mountain our troops were already being overrun by the demons from the breach. Now that we've wasted so much time here we have a choice anymore. If we don't stop that thing now we might as well kiss this place goodbye."

Saber had forgotten about that. Cassandra was indeed a commanding officer that was separated from her group all because Saber lost control of herself. She began to feel like her guilt would never come to an end until she finally made up for what she had done.

"Seeker, I have a suggestion. Why not meet with your comrades back at your home camp before they send a search party for you? I will remain here and pursue the Breach on my own."

"Negative. If anyone else on our side sees you without me next to you they'll likely attack on sight or attempt to capture you for questioning."

The blonde Knight smiled. "I was able to safely knock out your squadron during our battle. If I'm discovered by the handful of guards left in the battlefield then I'll just do the same to them."

"You won't prove anything by doing this alone. You don't even know this land like I do." Cassandra detested

"If you stop them from searching for you then you can stop anyone else you may care about from putting themselves in danger by climbing back up here and You've seen my abilities first hand yourself. You know I can handle this."

Of course Cassandra had an idea of how strong Saber was after being one to walk through the horrific remains of the earlier waves of demons. But she didn't know exactly how the mark on her the foreign knight's hand would react to such an intense rift portal. As much as the Seeker may hate to admit it, she really didn't know alot about dealing with an anomaly such as this and what she taught to Saber may not be sufficient enough to properly deal with it. Either way time was running short and Cassandra was growing more desperate with each passing minute. Losing anymore soldiers to the endless waves of demons was unacceptable to her. She hoped this would be one of the last times a mission would be so severely derailed.

Cassandra began to scowl at Saber out of disgust for feeling so helpless, but she had no time for remorse. "I'll find my own path back down the mountain. Just use the path we discussed earlier to find the breach. You're out last chance to do NOT fail." She ordered.

Saber simply nodded and then bounded off into the distance. Cassandra began making her way down a very steep mountain in a heavily armored long skirt as cautiously as possible, cursing at Saber's idea of protection.

…

Meanwhile Leliana, Solas and Varric lead their small brigade of mages up the mountain themselves as they encountered and increasingly high amount of enemies on their path. After effectively disposing of another band of demons the heroes pressed on further towards the peak.

"Gee...Who knew heading directly towards the Breach would be so hard?" Varric stated sarcastically.

"If we run into Saber near demons she won't be able to focus on us. We may need to escape while they distract her." Solace explained.

"It wouldn't hurt to pick up the pace though…" Leliana added.

It was a bit nerve-racking having to climb such a steep mountain towards demon soldiers to escape an even more dangerous threat. If they rushed themselves it would be easy to misstep and tumble into a near death situation alone. If they are too slow of course they would risk running into the blond super soldier that would leave them in even worse conditions if not blatantly killing them. The 3 heroes and even the mages are not estranged to situations that could cost them their lives in a mere instant but this experience was still a bit of a new one. It's not easy avoiding one warrior strong enough to fell an army on her own.

Now they all have to keep their eyes peeled for a lone figure approaching from the distance. It would be more comforting to know when battle approaches on the accord of a large mob of soldiers marching in their direction rather than looking at something across the horizon that may very well just be a sign or one of their own men once they come close enough to see what it is. The battle that took place before Saber arrived was nearly finished already, now there was hardly anything left but more corpses and the eerie feeling that they were being watched. There was hardly any conversing between them, being on edge from the tension.

But despite the ever so dreadful stress, the heroes found their way to the peak and now walked towards the Breach, towering in a distinctive bright emerald light surrounded by the ruins of the castle that were likely gravely damaged from it.

"There, we're here. Now all we have to do take the path over yonder and find Cassandra." Leliana reminded the others, pointing to a staircase still intact, leading to a second floor of the ruins that eventually lead to another path of snow heading out wards from the castle remains.

"Hold." Solas extended his arm to block Leliana from continuing as the Breach began to violently shake the ground as it expanded to release more horrific creatures. The portal now was responsible for unleashing 3 trolls from the fade. All eager to attack their collective prey.

"Oh hey! Just the way I like it! Against odds that keep getting worse and worse! You know this would still make for a hell of a story…if we still come out on top that is." Varric mused

The troll all lashed out at the heroes them all to scatter along with the mages they brought along. Scrambling to find enough distance to attack without being crushed. Leliana nimbly dodged a ferocious attack from one of the trolls and made her way up the stair case where she still had a visual on her target. She grabbed her bow and immediately pierced the monster's eye with one of her arrows. The beast staggered back and howled in pain as she loaded the monster with more arrows in hits joint areas to restrict it's movements.

"We can handle this but it will take too long if we're to hope to save Cassandra!" Leliana yelled. Everyone else was uncertain on what to expect to find left of the lost Seeker. But they were all content with absolutely making sure whether or not she survived especially now that they had come this far.

Solas lead his nearby mages to bombard the other two trolls with large inferno based blasts. When the large demonic attempted to approach them Solas quickly broughT up a large wall of ice to seal them off. They now had to break down the wall while they were still being singed by the lasting flames breathing on their backs.

"May I suggest we merely injure them so we can escape safely and rush to Cassandra's aid?" Solas hollered back to Leliana. However before she could respond the first troll she was combating managed to collapse the ground underneath her, causing her to plummet to the first floor along with large amounts of debris. While Leliana was vulnerable to attack, Varric quickly got the first troll's attention by pelleting him with a barrage of arrows from his crossbow.

The first troll turned around and slowly stomped towards the dwarf only to be slowed even further by the explosions several elemental mines Varric had set up in advance.

"Well that sure sounds good to me!" Varric said, replying for Leliana as she recovered. The dwarven bard then proceeded to fire an explosive arrow at a damaged wall nearby the troll he was targeting to cause it to fall on top of the now thoroughly disoriented beast. "Varric! Look out!" Solace warned.

Varric could now see the second troll took an interest to him and switched from attempting to break Solas' defenses to attacking a much more reachable opponent. Varric quickly reaches into one of his pockets and throws down a smoke bomb leaving him undetectable to the two Trolls. The third still pounded away at the ice wall now beginning to break it down. The other mages rained down several magical blasts of energy on the troll but that wasn't stopping it from assaulting Solas.

Leliana struggled to get back to her feet until a familiar hand reached out to he and picked her up.

"Huh…? Cassandra! Thank the heavens you're alright!" Warrior made sure Leliana was ok before rushing off into the fray without speaking a word.

"The Seeker is back? That makes our job alot easier." Varric was relieved to say. He was still keeping his distance from the troll as he used all the tricks he had up his sleeve to keep the beasts at bay. As he did so he witnessed Cassandra cleave on of the beasts in half with one decisive slash. Varric was even more shocked as she turned to blast an enormous amount of magic energy, scorching the troll attacking Solas to death.

"Such a powerful spell…" Solas muttered to himself in awe.

The final troll attempted to punch the Seeker but the seeker evaded it, leaving it's fist lodged in the floor. She seized the opportunity to run up it's arm and slice it's head clean off when she reached it's shoulder. The body of the monster stumbled backward and fell to the ground after Cassandra hopped off the shoulder.

"Well that was a little too easy…" Leliana stated. Now that the battlefield had settled she jogged over to check on Solas to see he was checking on the health of the other mages.

"I see you haven't taken any major damage Solas" She said.

"No, thanks to those trolls being delt with so quickly." Solas said

Varric meet up with the other two, waving away any leftover smoke around him. "Yeah…didn't know the Seeker had it in her."

"Wait? You mean Cassandra? She didn't possess that type of power when we fought Saber." Solas said.

"Well that had to be Cassandra. My vision may have been a bit shaky from falling through the floor but no one mistake her armor for someone else's here." Leliana said as she laughed a bit to herself.

They all soon turned to look back at who they thought was their old comrade but it turns out it wasn't exactly who they thought it was. Although it was in bad shape it was the same set of armor that would belong to a Seeker but the hair and eye color of the warrior were nearly polar opposites from Cassandra's. Even the great sword she was wielding was different from the Seeker's original choice of a short sword and shield. As the warrior walked towards the heroes their faces changed from a confused to shocked expressions at the realization they were fighting alongside their primary enemy the whole time.

"Yeah…she was a little too graceful and pretty to be our old Seeker." Varric said pulling back out his crossbow.

Saber was now face to face with them, seeing that they clearly expected a fight. She couldn't think of anything to say that would put them at ease so she decided to only speak of her intentions and hope that it would put an end to their misunderstanding.

"I'm not here to harm you…I just want to close the Breach so that you may be rid of it…and explain my actions earlier after causing you so much trouble." She said.

"What did you do with Cassandra and why are you wearing her armor?" Leliana asked preparing herself for any sudden attacks.

Saber's heart sunk. What could she possibly say that they would even consider believing? Saber was struggling to come up with something to say until Leliana spoke up again.

"I'd like an explanation as to what Leliana asked as well but first things first. We won't be having a very pleasant talk if we leave that breach open and that mark on your hand can indeed close it…if you want to act as though you actually aren't are enemy, closing it would be a good start." He said.

"Yes, of course." Saber said as she walked towards the breach and began the same procedure Cassandra taught her to close the Breach earlier and even though it was taking longer than Solas expected it was evident that it was still nearly done. As Breach was closed however, Saber yanked her hand away in pain.

"What's wrong?" Solas asked as he kept his distance from her.

Saber didn't respond. She only turned to glare intensively at Leliana which was all too familiar to Solas and Varric.

"Uuuuhhh there's that look again. Solas if you've got some sort of plan I think it's now's the Time for it..." The bard suggested.

"Right. Everyone!" Solas shouted towards the other mages.

"We're ready sir!" One of them responded. And as Saber was still reacting to the mark, Solas and the mages all began casting an ice spell at once on the blonde knight. The ice accumulated incredibly fast and before she was able to do anything else she was completely frozen. And with the constant casting of the ice spell she was unable to break through the ice. For the time being she was at the mercy of Solas.

"It won't last very long when we stop casting the spell but we should all be able to escape if we hurry as soon as we stop" Solas said.

"Hold it…" Varric said. "We can't just…leave her here. Surely we'll just run into her again and then history will probably just repeat itself you know?

"What do you have in mind?" The elven mage asked.

"Well instead of Just 'slowing her down' I say we do a little experimenting and see how long it takes her to come back from us tossing her into the Breach."

"An outsider like herself who seems to have no knowledge of our lands trapped within the fade? She may never see the true light of day again..." Solas added.

Leliana looked at the two of them for a moment. Saber was clearly powerful but something didn't sit right with them throwing her into a realm she would have little chance of escaping on her own. For what it's worth it seemed she was trying her best to be helpful to them only until the mark began resonating and changing her demeanor.

"Maybe that's a bit too far. We'd practically be taking her life if we did that." Leliana said with an unsure tone in her voice.

"Don't tell me you have sympathy for her all of a sudden. She's attacked us before and she was going to do it again if it wasn't for Solas. She's real good at looking innocent and gaining trust but when she's ready to kill she does it without hesitation. That's why she's too dangerous for us to just…leave her here" Varric now turned to make eye contact with Leliana. "And you can say it's just a hunch but...justing from the condition of that armor…i think we can make a good guess on what Saber did to Cassandra." He said pointing to the huge gash going through the torso of the armor Saber was wearing.

Leliana slowly turned to Solas who was still focusing on casting the ice spell alongside the other mages. "What do you think Solas?"

"I think…this is a woman we know very little about. But all we do know is that she's a unstable person with an amount of power that shouldn't be trusted to mere men. Ordinarily I would just leave a person like this as I escaped but she…is far too strong. Varric is bringing a point to our attention that it would be irresponsible to leave and let someone who could level entire kingdoms singlehandedly without doing something about her. I say…it may be best to do as he says."

Leliana looked into the eyes of Saber, now frozen in the glare she was making before. Although it was likely she killed Cassandra…the archer knew it would be torture to slowly wither away and die in such a place. But the others made a very strong point. It was also a strong possibility that if they didn't act now, they would hear about her again, killing innocent people much more valuable than the demons here.

"Fine…toss her in. We'll find a way to close the Breach ourselves another day." She said.

The others nodded. The idea of it wasn't hard to accept. Sacrifice one life to save the lives of many. They could all agree that deep down she had good intentions but ultimately…she just seemed too corrupted and dangerous to live in the world. Varric and Leliana positioned themselves to lift the still dormant Saber after the mages stopped casting their spell. However...

"Halt!" The heroes and mages we're alarmed by a familiar loud and stern voice that they wouldn't forget for quite some time. The true Cassandra had caught up and made her way to everyone else uncomfortably climbing down in the now snow covered skirt she was wearing. And as soon as she reunited with the others she was prepared to do all the explaining she needed...

…

"You're kidding…it was all just the brand making her act that way?" The bard asked, looking amused by the story the Seeker told.

"Yes that's true. We don't know how it surfaced but she is a respectable warrior when she's in control of her actions." Cassandra said.

"And she's from another world…? Not like…a different planet but some alternative dimension?" Leliana asked. Puzzled by some of the background Cassandra provided on the foreign knight.

"Yes, that's why she knows nothing of Thedes or any of the land within it."

"Well then I suppose that explains why she didn't outright kill any of our men the first time we fought, she was resisting the control of the brand. I suppose I may have grown a bit hasty in my judgement of her." Solas added. "Still…it looks as though she did quite a number on your armor after you were separated from the group but I hardly see any scratches or cuts on you. What exactly happened in there?"

Cassandra couldn't stop herself from madly blushing at the question. What took place in the cave was a secret she was ready to keep to her grave.

"YOU MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" she shouted at the top of her voice. Making sure no one else wouldn't dare even think about asking again. The one thing Cassandra didn't speak of was the sexual libido Saber was battling with internally. She knew that would be the topic of conversation she was just putting it off until she wasn't having such a long day.

"Speaking of which, it looks like she's down thawing out." Leliana pointed out. Yet everyone felt a chill go down their spine as they saw the look in her eyes go feral and her breathing gone heavy and ragged.

"You did say…she's on our side right Seeker…?" Varric asked.

Cassandra noticed she was staring down Leliana the same way Saber looked at her in the cave. She instantly know what was probably going to happen. And figured it was still not the best time to tell the 100% truth on what was about to take place.

"Uh Solas…Varric, the mages and I will leave…you should stay here and calm her down Leliana. Trust me." Cassandra gathered everyone and was trying to hurry everyone away from the area.

"Hey Cassandra what are you doing? We don't have to leave like this in such a hurry." Varric complained until he noticed Saber was on top of Leliana all of a sudden. "Hey wait what's going on?! They…they aren't fighting but she's ripping…off Leliana's clothes…"

Solas was now looking back as he was being pulled away from the spectacle as well. "With all do respect Cassandra, Shouldn't we be helping her? It seems wrong to leave her like this…"

Varric grew increasingly shocked at what he was seeing. "What on Earth is Saber doing to her…what in the world is that thing growing from between her legs?!"

"Th-thats enough questions out of the both of you! Everything will be fine! We're going back to camp since the Breach is taken care of. When those two are done they'll just meet up with us."

Solas and Varric knew better than to argue with Cassandra when she was barking orders so it was best not to question it. They only hoped Leliana would still be alright when they met again.

…

"Forgive me…I can't contain myself any longer. Saber whispered into Leliana's ear. After Saber removed her armor the foreign knight removed all of her clothing, now as bare as her victim.

"What is the meaning of this?! What's gotten into you?!" Leliana detested, but there was no escape. She was being held down on her stomach as she felt Saber press her manhood against her back making her shiver from fear of losing her virginity in such an unexpected way.

"It's dangerous to have be without any clothing in this type of weather. I suggest you try to stay as close to me as possible…" Saber said as she licked the back of of the archer's neck.

Leliana was at a loss for words now. All she could do was just accept what was coming to her.

Suddenly Saber inserted her cock into Leliana's ass and began thrusting. Leliana trembled from the length and power of Saber. Nervous as she was however, Leliana could feel the intense pleasure and heat from Saber's. As Saber pounded Leliana's ass she knew it was a luxury she would need to survive the harsh cold.

After a while when Saber let her guard down and loosened her grip on the archer, she soon found herself being pushed down by Leliana herself and positioned herself in a cowgirl position over Saber's cock. Leliana started bouncing her hips on top of her dick as quickly as possible. All the pleasure rushed through her body like a current, Leliana could barely keep her eyes open from it.

Saber felt her lust growing further and she began thrusting her hips into Leliana while grabbing her his and pulling her down harder on her cock all at once. She knew if she didn't cum soon she would go insane. The blistering cold was hardly a concern for the either of them now. All the two of them sought now was satisfaction.

Leliana then proceeded to lean over and press her breasts against Saber's as the two of them continued to thrust their hips into one another. Leliana felt so overwhelmed by the sensations her breasts actually began to lactate a bit of milk from her nipples and lathered Saber's breasts in the fluid as they pressed and melded together.

Saber moaned and swapped positions with Leliana, seeking a more dominant position to maximize productivity. Saber thrusted harder into Leliana, not faster but longer. Saber slowly mashed her rod into Leliana's pussy with exaggerated thrusts, starting off soft but ending in hard motions. Saber then began licking the milk that was leaking from Leliana's left breast while she messaged the right one.

Leliana was completely immobilized now. She was completely willing to accept everything from saber. There was no way anyone else could make her feel the way Saber was making her feel now. She would be content with it happening to her all day, it didn't matter to her anymore.

"I'm getting close…" Saber said, her voice was shakey. As soon as she opened her mouth she had to stop herself from moaning to get any words out of her mouth. Leliana wrapped her legs around Saber's back as a sign that she was welcoming her seed. Later on Leliana guided Saber's head to her lips and kissed her with Saber still having some of the milk left over in her mouth. Leliana never felt so close to another human being. And she made a mental note to never lose such a connection such as this.

Saber finally began to erupt within Leliana and overflow her pussy completely with her cum. Saber inserted her final thrusts then quickly stood up to begin jerking her cock and shoot leftover cum onto Leliana's body. The archer slowly rose to her knees and looked up at Saber who was panting with her still erect cock in her hand dripping more of her cloudy while liquid onto the stone floor. Leliana kissed the tip of Saber's cock before licking it and made Saber ejaculate even more strands of cum onto Leliana's face.

There was a moment of silence between the two. They used the nearby snow to wipe off any leftover fluids remaining on their body before putting their armor back on. Both of their armor were in very poor condition of course, at this point it hardly protected them from the cold as they were both still fairly uncovered with it on. Although they could both handle the cold being the seasoned fighters they both were…they decided to walk back to home camp while remaining in close contact with one another…to stay warm of course. It was a long walk back home after all.

"Saber…?"

"Yes…?"

"That was my first time…"

"…My apologies. You see i couldn't control myself because of the-"

"The mark on your hand I know. It's fine. Just…promise me…we'll do this again sometime."

Saber looked surprised at her request. But nodded to Leliana.

"After all…why should Cassandra have all the fun to herself?"


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had passed from the initial incident with the breach at the Conclave. After thousands of casualties and extremely prolonged warfare, there was an ample opportunity for our heroes to relax for a bit within a nearby village before plotting their next move. Saber was introduced to Haven and many of it's residents, grateful for her siding with Cassandra in combatting the Breach. Although a breath of relief was able to wash over the village, there was still a fair amount of tension in the area.

This was thanks to the Grand Chancellor of the Chantry: Roderick Asignon who had a very sour attitude towards Cassandra and Saber specifically. This frustration of his was only growing further as he was searching for the two warriors for roughly half an hour and hasn't heard from anyone who knew of their current whereabouts. As Roderick circumnavigated the village he was able to identify one of Cassandra's aquaintences, Varric, who was kneeling near a campfire attempting to warm himself up from having spend alot more time in the winter cold than he had in quite a while.

As soon as Varric noticed the Chancellor approaching him he silently swore under his breath and greeted him with a smile he often wore to get on the good side of many powerful people.

"Good morning Chancellor! You know it looks like you've been walking for a long time. Why don't you settle down in-"

"Where is the Seeker Cassandra and the one they call 'Saber?'" he said, cutting Varric off mid-sentence.

"Honestly sir it's top secret. I really wish I could tell you but you know the Seeker has a way of making my life hell if I go against direct orders and tell someone about it."

"Well Saber is already under investigation and could very well be arrested if she doesn't cooperate. Unless you want her to be considered guilty on all accounts you will consult the Seeker and bring her here immediately.

"I…really am certain she'll be here any second now…" Varric, trying to reassure him.

"Don't make me repeat myself dwarf. Don't think I've forgotten all the crimes you're responsible for. I've decided to pardon them for now considering you're allied with Cassandra but if you continue to go against MY orders, that may change." The Chancellor stated. Varric wasn't in the mood for testing his patience any further, so despite the likely possibility Cassandra would tear the poor man apart for interrupting her special "meeting" with Saber and Leliana, he decided to follow the Chancellor's orders.

Varric nodded and headed straight to where Saber was said to be staying overnight. He wasn't sure why the Chancellor couldn't figure out where she was seeing as it was a house that wasn't hidden in anyway. He figured the man was just too stuck up to go asking door to door lest he have to interact with any possible peasants or sickly folk. He imagined it would probably be for the best though since Varric knew that if anyone was going to see what he was about to see, it might as well be him.

Soon the thief reached the door of a small cabin a bit of a distance away from the main camp. From where he was standing he could hear lewd noises and voices from within along with the sound of moving furniture. He tried not to think too much about it and politely knocked on the door.

There was no response, the action from within continued.

Varric knocked on the door again, still no answer.

"Come on! one of you should be able to hear me." He grumbled as he actually pounded on the door this time only to receive the same response.

"If you none of you get out here right now the Chantry is gonna come in and arrest Saber! And they'll probably chain up the two girls she's plowing as well! They do tend to be jackasses!" He shouted at the door.

Astoundingly there was still nothing said in return. Varric knew they were probably just ignoring him but he wasn't going to find himself being arrested by the Chantry just because he couldn't get those girls out of bed with one another. He slowly twisted the doorknob to see if it was unlocked and too his luck, the door opened. Quickly opened it further and only caught a glimpse of Cassandra, Leliana and Saber's glistening bare bodies before a dagger was hurled, landing in the wall near Varric's head.

"Just letting you know." Varric politely rung as he shut the door and began walking back to the main camp.

"At this rate, I bet the adventure to be had in here in Thedes is be twice as .interesting as the one I had in Kirkwall." He said to himself.

* * *

The three heroines, Saber, Leliana and Cassandra were all lying side by side one another, breathing heavily almost all in sync from an intense all night playtime session. Cassandra and Leliana were both feeling an urge to get a little better aquainted with Saber, considering the previous circumstances they were in before they each had their first sexual encounter with Saber. Therefore made some freetime in order to screw one another on equal grounds, instead of Saber just raping them both entirely due to her brand.

"Next time he shows his face I'll be sure to stick him right in his teeth…" Cassandra grumbled.

"Try get yourself so worked up when it's so early in the morning." Leliana said as she was cuddling up to Saber.

"It DID sound serious. We should go get dressed and see what Varric was talking about." Saber commented. She was also trying to avoid eye contact with anyone to hide the fact she was blushing so much. She knew it was likely a futile effort but she did it anyways, Leliana didn't notice it seeing as she had her eyes still closed and reveling in the blonde woman's warmth. Cassandra, however saw her shy attitude right before she was going to say respond to Saber's suggestion.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've never seen a woman naked before."

"I'm sorry. Where never used to partake in so much intercourse where I came from. To be honest I'm not all too comfortable with my body." Saber, still refusing to look back at Cassandra directly.

"Why? Is it because you have a dick now?" Cassandra said sneaking a playful stroke of Saber's length beneath the sheets.

Saber let out a shaky breath, not expecting the gesture. "N-no- well…yes that's part of it, but even before I had it I…always thought I looked more like a man."

Cassandra's eyes narrowed from hearing that comment. She didn't know why Saber would say that about herself. Sure her breasts weren't the largest and her hips weren't the widest but those proportions we're still noticable and definitely added to her beauty. Her shape was actually impressive as well, even her skin felt Saber's smooth to the touch.

"Saber you should be more confident in your appearance. Take it from me, you have the body of a warrior." Cassandra said with a sincere smile, which she didn't do often.

It didn't look like it helped the comment seem much more meaningful either. As Saber's face seem to grow to an even deeper shade of red. "Th-thank you Cassandra.…"

"Don't thank her, that was hardly even a compliment to a woman. " Leliana said sternly as she sat up and stretched a bit before yawning.

"Oh really? What should I have said then?"

Leliana turned to Saber and made eye contact with her. "Saber you are an amazing swordsman but you are also one of the most beautiful women I know." Leliana said before she eyes turned back towards Cassandra. "Not that you've had much competition here at camp."

"Oh please! You wear that hood so often you actually COULD pass for a man on the battlefield."

Before the two could advance their dispute any further Saber cleared her throat to get their minds back on track.

"Ah, yes well…as stunning as you are Saber I doubt it would be enough to stop Roderick from arresting you if we spend too much time here. We should get moving."

Cassandra and Saber nodded in agreement, climbing out of the sheets and finally preparing to leave the tempting warmth of simply being in their own company with each other. However as Saber scooted out of the bed sheets and was now sitting on the edge of the mattress, her manhood was standing tall at full length again.

"Uh oh…we'd better take care of your first." Leliana said, as she almost immediately took Saber's length into her hand and began stroking.

"W-what? Why?" Saber jerked from the feeling of her hand.

"We need to keep your libido under control, which means if it ever looks like you're still horny its safest to just take care of you before moving on." The archer explained.

"But why n-now?! I thought needed to see the Chancellor!" She said, trying her best to speak clearly without moaning from pleasure of her smooth cock, quickly beginning to leak with pre-cum, tremble from the gentle touch of her ally.

Cassandra began to massage Saber's breasts from behind and lightly kissed the side of her neck. "Well we can't have you going on another rampage with the Chancellor nearby now can we? Just relax."

Saber wanted to object but with the way her soft breasts were being skillfully kneaded as well effectively silenced the warrior. She couldn't bring herself to stop Cassandra and Leliana with how amazing she felt. It didn't take much longer for Saber to crave more intense pleasure and began reaching for the archer to lift her up almost effortlessly with her inhuman strength, breaking Leliana's handjob. Saber then lowered her pussy onto her cock, impaling the archer and began thrusting hard into her already wet cunt.

Saber immediately started bucking her hips into making Leliana's ass bounce and jiggle on her lap. Leliana arched her back and grunted in bliss as Cassandra began to playfully nibble the tip of Saber's ear. "Try not to break her." She whispered just before kissing Saber passionately for a few seconds before breaking as she worked on Leliana who was now fondling her own breasts to further the ecstasy she was feeling.

"Oh god! Pound my pussy harder! Pound it as hard as you possibly fucking can! AAHH!~"

Saber steadily increased the striking force of her hips as they proceeded, making Leliana grunt and moan louder. It felt as though her cock was absolutely as hard as possible, each and every time it twitched within Leliana's pussy it stunned her entire body. She tightly wrapped her legs around Saber's back as she was being thrusted into, now being held in place but increasing the pressure the two warriors were feeling to an immense amount.

"Your pussy is sucking me in...I don't think I can last much longer...!" Saber said, with her voice shaking with anticipation.

Now Saber's breath became more ragged and her motions just kept increasing in power as they continued. Cassandra decided to back off a but and began to finger herself as she watched the two finish each other off.

"Gah…I'm cumming!" Saber said with a hoarse voice, concentrating hard on Leliana's quivering cunt, now leaking with passion and effectively lubricating Saber's cock.

Leliana responded with leaning forward and locking lips with Saber as they climaxed, saber shooting a torrent of cum into Leliana strong enough to nearly cause Leliana to bounce on Saber's lap alone.

"AAAHHH! IT'S SO MUCH! ITS FILLING ME UP SO FAST!"

The blonde warrior fell back on to the bed with Leliana on top of her, panting from greatly appreciated release. Leliana rolled to the side off of Saber, separating from her cock and lied there beside her in complete bliss from the action.

Cassandra chuckled to herself a bit, seeing those two go through all that and yet still Saber's boner hadn't yet fully subsided, it was impressive really. She'd be a hard girl to take care of from now on, not that Cassandra was complaining of course. The seeker scooted forward and helped herself to using her hand and continuing the handjob Saber was receiving from before. Saber was too exhausted to sit up again and just looked down to see Cassandra working her cock with her face cutely blushing through it all.

Cassandra thought it was interesting how cute and at the same time dominating the woman could be in bed. It made her smile as she jerked Saber's already well coated cock in a quick motion. She could feel it spasm between her fingers still sensitive from just having orgasmed earlier. Saber was twisting her hips and legs at the mercy of Cassandra's hands now, almost blacking out from the unending euphora.

"AGH…! I can barely breathe…it feels so incredible…!" Saber said, panting as she spoke.

Cassandra stopped jerking and decided to bring Saber to her break point by playfully revolving her thumb around the tip of Saber's cock. It didn't take long for this to send the blonde knight over the edge and spray her cock milk over herself and Cassandra. After the orgasm Saber's eyes appeared to be completely glazed over and her boner had finally gone down.

Cassandra had a triumphant look on her face since she was able to satisfy someone with such a massive amount of libido using only her hand. Thanks to a little help from Leliana of course.

She was about to comment about that fact actually but she was halted by a very familiar pounding on the door that she heard just as she was about to speak.

"Ok you guys are pushing in there. I WAS SERIOUS about us getting chained up and taken to jail! It would be kind of hard to save the world and all if we were stuck in jail because you three couldn't peel off of each other for like 30 minutes!"

"Shut your mouth! We're coming out already!" Cassandra yelled as she rose from the bed and tossed Saber and Leliana their respective sets near them on the bed as they continued to recover. Cassandra began to put on her old suit of armor as well, mended by a nearby blacksmith while they were on their way home. The cost for repairs weren't cheap either. But there certainly wasn't any time to dwell on it now…

* * *

Chancellor Roderick was stuck in an unfavorable position between being angry and bored out of his mind. He already had a busy enough schedule planned ahead of him and he had dwindling patience for using his time on waiting for suspects having to do with the breach. Waiting in the cold icy winds outside in the middle of Haven didn't help his case either.

However it seems he was finally rewarded for his wait when he saw Saber, Leliana and Cassandra all being lead by Varric back to him. As soon as they all reached him Roderick was already upon the heroes with questions to be asked.

"And WHERE have you been?" He asked, arms folded.

"We were discussing important matters involving the breach. Same reason you're here to speak with us right Chancellor?" Cassandra said, however she could hear Varric holding back laughter from her comment. She turned to glare at him to get him to be quiet and he did when he got the message.

"Yes but that can wait…" The Chancellor stated. "First chain that woman immediately. She's under arrest for the origin of the breach." He continued pointing at Saber

"Excuse me?!" Cassandra bellowed.

"With all do respect Chancellor, this woman aided us in combating the breach and saved many soldiers lives by fighting with us. Many even see her as the herself of Andraste herself. There be some sort of misunderstanding." Leliana pleaded.

"I'm afraid I have all the evidence I need to have her thrown in prison. That woman is one of the Out-Worlders and can cannot be trusted otherwise."

"What do you mean by 'Out-Worlder?'" Cassandra asked, with an angry tone in her voice.

"I see the battle in Conclave has left you blind to other pressing matters occuring Seeker. You see there have been several other female warriors that have descended from the Breach and have been responsible for several crimes punishable by death."

Saber felt her heart skip a beat when she heard this. _'Were there other ex-servants from the Holy Grail war of her old world transported here as well?'_ She wondered. She felt prompted to ask questions herself on the matter but she knew she was in no position to talk. She decided she'd leave the talking to the others for now.

"What do any of them have to do with Saber?" Cassandra asked, folding her arms.

"Everything. If those heathens are from another world like this woman here is then we cannot take any chances. If she has made herself appear as an ally she is obviously deceiving you all."

"This is absurd…" Cassandra muttered.

"Very well then. If she turns on us then she'll be our responsibility and we'll bring her to justice. But I think everyone here believes Saber will make a very valuable ally and we won't be writing her off as a threat so easily."

"What?! But how could you-"

"She's the most powerful fighter I've ever seen and she had the power to weaken the Breach itself. Like it or not Chancellor, she's the best chance we've got at saving the world from being destroyed." Cassandra added.

Roderick's face only twisted with anger as he couldn't believe they would side with what he was certain was such an obvious enemy. The Chancellor just turned on his heel and began storming off. "Have it your way! It will be your head when she betrays you!" He hollered as he left the camp.

The four heroes were impressed that he left so quickly. Not one word was said about how how to actually combat the Breach. Although they did take a few seconds to grasp how poorly that meeting with the Chancellor went Saber was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Herald of Andraste?" She said turning to Leliana.

"I never told you about that yet did I? You see Saber you instilled hope in many people around these parts after they heard of your deeds. News does travel fast about you apparently 'slaying a sea of demons' all on your own." She explained.

"You haven't been here for a week and you're already a basically a legend. You…do make some powerful first impressions if I do say so myself. For better or for worse." Varric commented. Knowing he could probably write an entire book on the experience he had with Saber in that single battle alone. ' _Yeah that might actually fetch me a decent amount of coin. Not really big on writing novels but how hard could it be?'_ he plotted to himself.

"I see. But who exactly is 'Andreste?' Is that a god commonly worshipped in these lands?"

"She is a woman who is considered to be the spiritual wife of the Maker. So perhaps calling her a goddess isn't too far off." She said with a generous smile before she continued.

"Your preformance on the battlefield has made many begin to associate you with Andraste due to the fortune you brought to the Inquisition. They think you are a tool sent by her in our time of need." Leliana said.

Saber nodded. "I suppose I understand. And about this 'Inquisition' I've heard of a few times around camp. Would you mind giving more details on that?"

"We'll fill you in on that later, right now I want you to tell me if those so called Out-Worlders sounded familiar to you. If they're siding with the demons or even something more sinister, this will be a problem we'll have to address in the future." The Seeker said.

Saber hesistated. She was fairly sure she knew who those warriors were but she wasn't sure how much she should talk about the land of which she came from. How much of her life story were they willing to believe? She was lucky enough to earn as much trust as she already had from these people, and she definitely didn't want to ruin that. Saber knew she couldn't allow herself to talk too much on the matter.

"I can't say for certain but they may be warriors I once…knew a while ago. If they are then they will have considerable power like mine." She said.

"Were they your enemies? Are they as threatening as the Chantry seems to make them out to be?." Cassandra asked.

"I don't know their motives. But I am sure they're doing what they're doing for a reason."

"Very well. We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it then. But now that we've had enough time to recover from our last battle and that we are currently finding ways to put an end to the Breach as we speak…"

Cassandra trailed off as she walked towards Saber and held out her hand towards her

"Will you aid us in stopping the Breach and help us save our world?"

Saber knew this world wasn't hers. And she knew she didn't necessarily have to help them. But these people she was fated to meet had good hearts they weren't risking their lives for a chance to get their hands on some fabled item of mystical power. They were doing it for the sole purpose of saving lives. And for all she knew it may have been her partially fault for causing the Breach to be as severe of a problem as it was. Due to this she felt obligated to aid these warriors in their quest even if it meant putting her life on the line.

"Firstly I would like to thank you for standing up for me when Chancellor Roderick ordered you to have me placed behind bars. Secondly…"

Saber firmly shook Cassandra's hand in agreement.

"Cassandra, Leliana, Varric. I promise to do everything in my power to protect you, and all innocent lives here in Thedes. You have my word that I will treat this kingdom as if it were my own."

And with that the Inquisition's rebirth began.

* * *

"Just a bit further…" a woman said to herself as she sprinted through an open wasteland. She was a mage with short black hair, wearing impressive armor and carrying powerful bladed staff said to herself as she ran. She had been ambushed before, but was never something she couldn't handle before. There was no way for her to know that the toughest enemies out of all her adventures would appear and attack her so suddenly.

"You'll go no further Hawke!" A feminine voice yelled as three mysterious beings appeared before her.

One was a woman had very long magenta colored hair and had her eyes completely covered by an odd mask. Another was also a woman but wore a dark cloak and hood, keeping everything concealed except for a small portion of the lower half of her face. And finally the last one was a man in heavy pitch black armor and had his face covered by a helmet.

Just when the champion thought she eluded the three of them they found their way back to her. Her chances of survival we're diminishing with every minute she spent with fighting these three.

The man walked forward slowly towards Hawke and began speaking in a very deep and stern voice. "You're making this difficult Hawke. I only ask you lend me your companionship. It would be foolish to make me spill your blood because you refused a simple plead for help."

"I'd rather die than help you after all you've done! There's nothing you can do or say that would sway me!" Hawke yelled at the man.

"So you plan on defeating me? We both know that's impossible. As strong as you may be Champion of Kirkwall, I am far beyond your league. So the only logical thing to do would be to give me what I want. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I won't repeat myself cur." Hawke replied as she raised her staff and fired a large bolt of electrical energy at the man only for it to be deflected away by the hooded woman's spell.

The man briefly glanced at his two allies and turned back to Hawke.

"Change of plans…I won't kill you." He raised his hand and it illuminated with an eerie green light that caused his companions entire bodies to do the same just before a large bulge in their crotch areas formed

"Caster, Rider. Make her submit to you. Then when you are finished, bring her to me."

"Yes Lord Arthur." The both replied in unison just before the the man in Black armor teleported away leaving his subordinates to play with their new victim.

Hawke was a bit pleased to know the three of them wouldn't be fighting him at once but she still wasn't in favor of her odds of winning. She only had a few techniques and ideas that could get her out of this situation. But soon Rider ferociously darted at Hawke as Caster prepared to fire off another one of her spells.

Hawke's eyes began to glow as her body began to overflow with all the mana she could muster within herself and prepared herself. It was going to be a long night…


End file.
